Terbukanya Hatimu, Aku Tahu
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke kepada Sakura? [POV Haruno Sakura]


**Terbukanya Hatimu, Aku Tahu**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau egois

Kau orang egois yang paling bengis

Kau keras kepala

Kau orang keras kepala yang paling menyiksa

Kau tegas

Kau orang tegas yang paling ganas

Kau pendiam

Kau orang pendiam yang paling menghanyutkan

Kau pemarah

Kau orang pemarah yang paling gagah

Tapi itu jika dirimu yang dulu

Aku harus mengaku jika kau telah meremukkan hatiku

Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali

Apakah kau tidak mengerti betapa perihnya mendengarmu menolakku?

Sudah berapa kali aku menyatakan rasa cintaku padamu?

Tapi kau palingkan wajahmu dari memandangku

Tahukah kau betapa perihnya mengingat hal itu?

Sejak kecil aku sadar, aku sudah kau taklukkan

Aku selalu mencemaskanmu di setiap langkah yang kau genggam

Pada saat-saat pertama kali kita berpisah

Aku tahu, akan ada lelehan yang tumpah

Disaksikan oleh bangku taman dan rembulan

Banyak hal yang akhirnya terkatakan

 _"Kenapa kau keluyuran di tempat seperti ini di tengah malam?"_

Kutegarkan tubuhku, kusiapkan mentalku

" _Seseorang pasti melewati jalan ini untuk meninggalkan desa."_

" _Pulang dan tidurlah."_

Dan kakimu perlahan menjauh

Air mataku mengalir seperti bendungan yang runtuh

" _Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan apa pun padaku?_

 _Kenapa kau selalu diam seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku satu hal?"_

" _Kenapa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu?!_

 _Kubilang padamu untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku._

 _Berhenti menggangguku atas sesuatu yang kulakukan."_

Aku menunduk, tersenyum getir tak menentu, padahal butir-butir itu tidak mau berhenti

" _Aku… membuatmu tidak menyukaiku sepanjang waktu, bukan?_

 _Apakah kau ingat? Ketika kita baru saja menjadi_ genin _dan tiga orang tim yang ditugaskan…_

 _Kau dan aku sendirian di tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya_

 _Kau marah padaku."_

Dan ingatan tentang kenaifanku menyelimuti bekunya udara malam itu

" _Lihatlah! Anak itu tidak punya orang tua, bukan?_

 _Dia sendirian dan tidak harus berurusan dengan orang tua yang menceramahinya_

 _Itu sebabnya dia kadang-kadang egois!"_

Waktu itu aku tak tahu, betapa hancurnya perasaanmu mendengar ucapanku

" _Kesendirian…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Dimarahi atau tidak oleh orang tua itu sama saja."_

" _Apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba…"_

" _Kau… menjengkelkan…"_

Dan kakimu menjauh lagi dariku

Tetesan itu belum habis dari netraku, saat kau berkata:

" _Aku tidak ingat itu."_

Tes…

" _Yeah, kurasa… itu sudah lama sekali…_

 _Tapi semuanya dimulai pada saat itu_

 _Aku dan Sasuke, juga Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei."_

Memori yang lebih dalam itu mulai bermunculan

" _Kita berempat menjalani berbagai misi, bukan?_

 _Misi-misi itu sulit dan keras, tapi…_

 _Tapi…lebih dari apa pun,_

 _Itu sangat menyenangkan!"_

Kau yang mematung di sana, tak lagi mau bersuara

Aku menunduk, tak tahu harus mengakui dari mana

" _Aku tahu tentang keluargamu, Sasuke._

 _Tapi… membalas dendam…_

 _Itu tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan kepada seseorang."_

Purnama pelan-pelan tertutup awan

" _Tak seorang pun… baik kau… mau pun aku."_

Kau mengangkat kepalamu, tapi masih tak mau menoleh padaku

" _Seperti dugaanku…_

 _Aku berbeda dari kalian…._

 _Aku menjalani hidup yang berbeda dari kalian semua._

 _Kita berempat bekerja bersama-sama_

 _Dan memang benar ada saatnya ketika aku berpikir bahwa itulah jalanku._

 _Kita berempat bekerja bersama-sama,_

 _Tapi pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membalas dendam._

 _Itu sudah menjadi alasan mengapa aku hidup._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti kau dan Naruto."_

Kejujuran yang sangat pahit, baru kali ini aku merasakannya

" _Apa kau mau mengasingkan dirimu lagi, Sasuke?!_

 _Kau mengajarkan padaku bahwa kesendirian adalah hal yang teramat kejam pada waktu itu, Sasuke!_

 _Sekarang aku tahu persis bagaimana rasanya."_

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

" _Aku mempunyai keluarga dan teman…_

 _Tapi jika kau tidak di sini lagi, Sasuke…_

 _Bagiku… itu sama saja dengan kesendirian buatku."_

Apakah bayanganmu sedang meresapi persahabatan kita?

Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa

Untuk mencegahmu meninggalkanku

" _Dari sini lagi…_

 _Kita akan menjalani jalan baru kita secara sendiri-sendiri_

 _Mulai saat ini, kita akan hidup sendiri-sendiri."_

Kulangkahkan kakimu mendekatimu

" _Aku…!_

 _Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke!_

 _Jika kau hanya mau bersamaku, Sasuke,_

 _Aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesalinya, apa pun yang terjadi!_

 _Aku akan membuatmu senang setiap hari dan kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan!_

 _Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, Sasuke!_

 _Jadi… kumohon padamu, tetaplah di sini!_

 _Bahkan aku akan membantumu membalas dendam!_

 _Bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan membuat itu terjadi, aku janji padamu…!_

 _Jadi tetaplah di sini… bersamaku…!"_

Awan yang menghalangi bulan sempurna, perlahan menghilang

" _Jika itu tak ada gunanya buatmu…_

 _Kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu…"_

Aku terisak, air mataku rasanya sudah kering

 _"Kau benar-benar… menjengkelkan…"_

Aku terkejut, tak kusangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu lagi padaku

Dan kakimu menjauhiku, apakah kau benar-benar akan pergi?

" _Jangan pergi!_

 _Jika kau pergi, aku akan berteriak dan…"_

Kau menghilang

Tak ada wujudmu di hadapanku

Tapi aku tahu, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, bukan?

Buktinya kau berdiri di belakangku

Kau enggan menunjukkan wajahmu padaku

Apakah karena kau tidak ingin melihatku menangis?

" _Sakura…"_

Jeda yang panjang, aku paham

Ini terlalu sulit dan rumit untuk sekedar dibayangkan

" _Arigato…"_

Dan saat hentakan keras itu, semuanya memudar

Kau, bayanganmu, keberadaanmu, segalanya menghilang

Tapi saat terbukanya hatimu, aku tahu

Aku adalah orang yang selama ini ada di sudut batinmu

…

Aku mengingat semua itu sekarang

Tapi mengapa kau masih tidak mau percaya akan kebenaran dari cinta?

Kau bodoh

Kau orang bodoh yang paling kokoh

Kau pencemburu

Kau orang pencemburu yang paling tergugu

Kau malang

Kau orang malang yang paling menyedihkan

Kau pembohong

Kau orang pembohong yang paling menodong

Kau pencinta

Kau orang pencinta yang paling berdusta

Dan kini kuharus melihatmu membuang nyawamu

Untuk membuktikan hal yang seharusnya sudah kau tahu

Pertarunganmu dengan Naruto itu… aku tak ingin melihatmu

Energiku sudah habis terserap ketika melawan Kaguya

Ketika kau menolakku lagi, kau ingin membunuhku

Tapi itu semua hanya percuma, bukan?

Buktinya aku ada di sini sekarang

Melihatmu dan Naruto kehilangan sebelah tangan

Aku tak tahu bagaimana rusaknya dadaku saat menatapmu

Pikiran dan tubuhku sedang berantakan

" _Arigato, Sakura-chan."_

" _Sakura… tak usah memikirkanku…"_

" _Diamlah dulu, aku sedang berkonsentrasi."_

Dan pada akhirnya, aku berhasil melihat apa yang selama ini kuimpikan

Matamu memandang mataku

" _Maaf…"_

" _Maaf, untuk apa?"_

" _Untuk semuanya…_

" _Dasar kau ini…_

 _Dasar…"_

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

" _Shanaro-yo! Baka!"_

Dan begitulah, kau benar-benar kembali

Karena saat terbukanya hatimu, aku tahu

Aku adalah orang yang berharga bagimu

…

 _(This poetry is heart voice from Sakura to Sasuke when War of Shinobi World IV game and after Naruto and Sasuke finish from their fighting)_


End file.
